Boys Can Be Stupid
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Victoire Weasley is in love with Teddy Lupin. That's a fact.


**Title:** Boys Can Be Stupid

**Rating: **T

**Pairing(s): **Teddy/Victoire

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Summary:** Victoire Weasley is in love with Teddy Lupin. That's a fact.

**Word Count: **1,176

**Notes: **Written for a beautiful misfortune in the Gift-Giving Extravaganza 2014, month of January.  
Also for the Twelve Days of Christmas Style Challenge at HPFC forum, Weasley Fic 1/7.

**Feedback: **Yes

* * *

Victoire was used to having boys stare at her. She took after her mother in looks. She was always called a blonde beauty with the beautiful eyes of her father. Victoire remembered her mother jokingly telling her father that they would have to warn the boys away once puberty hit.

As a child, Victoire hated as boys stared. She loathed it even more when girls teased and pranked her out of jealousy. They were too young to even like boys, but they hated that she got all of the attention. More than once she went home in tears. Her mother had done her best to soothe her, but knowing her mother suffered the same problems while _she_ was in school didn't make it any easier for Victoire to bear.

The only boy who never stared at her with glazed eyes, or with drool coming out of his mouth was Teddy Lupin. She had heard that Uncle Harry had never been affected by her mother's charm, so maybe Teddy took after his godfather in that respect. Even though it was diluted, Victoire knew she was 1/8 Veela, and unfortunately, she didn't know how to control that part of herself. It didn't matter though. Teddy never seemed affected, and that automatically made him her best guy friend, despite the slight age difference. In reality, he was probably her best friend period as most girls tormented her due to jealousy.

They stayed best friends all though childhood even though Teddy had so many other friends. He never forgot about her or left her out of the games. He stood up for her when a girl taunted her or a boy stared too long at her. He always defended her honor.

She always allowed him to be the coxswain aboard their little ship, navigating their way through the sometimes stormy seas of adolescence because she knew he'd never lead her astray.

When he went to Hogwarts, and thus, left her behind, Victoire was absolutely heartbroken. She feared he would forget about her, but he wrote a letter a week to her. It was like clockwork. Every Saturday, a new letter was waiting when she went to breakfast. The letters held her over until Yule vacation and then the summertime.

When it was time for her to go to Hogwarts, Victoire was so happy to be back with Teddy. She didn't consider the fact that they might be in different houses. She got a dose of reality after she was sorted. While Teddy was in Gryffindor like his father and godfather had been, Victoire got sorted into Ravenclaw. Her father had said that if her mom had gone to Hogwarts, she would have most likely been a Ravenclaw, so he wasn't surprised by the outcome.

Victoire was so angry at the stupid hat. It was supposed to put her in Gryffindor so she could be with Teddy. She moped for days, until Teddy snapped her out of it.

"Who cares if you're in Ravenclaw while I'm in Gryffindor? We can still be friends. A lot of people have friends from different houses. Meanwhile, you could be making friends with your housemates, but you're wasting time feeling sorry for yourself instead. Get over it!" And then he stomped away.

Victoire had been close to tears after Teddy's speech, but she resolutely held them back. That day during dinner, she talked to the girl who slept in the bed next to hers.

Teddy began hanging around again after she had her attitude change. Although she didn't spend as much time with him as she would have liked, she knew she still had her best friend on her side, and that was what mattered.

She began to notice boys when she hit the age of 13 and began to enjoy some of the attention she hated as a child. She still wished the boys weren't so overt about it, and she wished the girls didn't get so jealous, but she could enjoy being considered pretty.

The one boy she wished would stare at her in that obvious way didn't. Victoire found herself thinking more and more about Teddy, and how cute and nice he was. She knew, even at 13, she wanted him to be her boyfriend.

Teddy never stared at her in any way but friendly. When he began dating girls, Victoire got so jealous. She glared at his latest girlfriend, while at the same time, ignoring Teddy. She didn't care that he didn't understand why she wasn't talking to him. If he really cared about her at all, he'd figure it out by himself.

Boys were so stupid. Why couldn't Teddy see what was right in front of him?

Victoire continued to watch while he dated different girls, never looking at her. They grew apart as Victoire couldn't stand to watch him and the random girls kiss and cuddle when she knew it should be her in their place. Teddy seemed hurt by her avoidance of him, but she didn't care. Her heart was breaking, and he didn't seem to notice.

All of the guys wanted her, but the one boy – her best friend – that she fell in love with didn't want her. Oh the irony.

When her cousin Albus was going to Hogwarts for his first year, Teddy was no longer in school. He had graduated the previous year. He still decided to come to see everyone off. By then, Victoire barely talked to him.

She decided she was sick of being scared of rejection though. She was beautiful and knew it. If Teddy couldn't see that and didn't want her, that was his problem.

They said their tense goodbyes, and at the last minute, she dragged him into a snog.

He stiffened before returning it. His arms held Victoire securely to his body as their heads angled to deepen what must have been the best snog in the universe.

James laughter brought them out of it and Victoire whimpered as their lips reluctantly separated.

Victoire watched as her cousin ran away, probably to go blab.

"I've wanted that to happen for so long," Teddy whispered as he gently cupped her face.

"Then why didn't you do anything about it? What was with all of the stupid girls?"

Teddy blushed. "You never showed any interest in the guys that looked at you, so I didn't think I stood a chance. I even started to think that you might be into girls since you never dated any of the guys."

Victoire gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I never dated any of the guys because I was waiting for you."

"Sorry I made you wait for so long."

"I'll forgive you if you give me another snog like the last one and make a promise that you're mine, and only mine." Victoire's eyes showed her seriousness.

Teddy grinned. "That's easy. I've been yours since childhood and that's not about to change. And for the first condition..." He trailed off as his lips descended again, and Victoire smiled into the kiss.

* * *

**Note: **I now have an AO3 account and all of my stories, including my unpublished original stuff, is posted. You can find the link on my profile page.


End file.
